


Drive

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 离开加油站之前，他们需要接吻来缓解疲劳
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Drive

但丁负责在副驾驶睡觉，维吉尔负责掌握方向盘。十分钟前他们在村镇口的加油站给车增加补给，等维吉尔交钱回来但丁已经趴在车顶睡着了。他并不责怪，鉴于先前一段漫长而曲折的盘山公路都是由但丁驾驶，松弛后突如其来的倦怠是人类本性。维吉尔拉开后座的门，塞入面包，牛奶，以及可加热的速食披萨，以及眯着双眼，昏昏沉沉的弟弟。但丁陷在未叠好的被褥与堆积的食物之中，像是没来得及闭合的馅饼内馅，连边缘的肌肉线条也柔软起来。

维吉尔叹了口气，取出地图铺在方才但丁睡过的车顶。冷空气在冲锋衣的表层覆盖薄雾，甚至跺跺脚都有液珠滚落，重重地砸在灰扑扑的鞋面。他从胸前口袋摸出一支铅笔，在地图上沿着线条勾画。离奥斯陆还有一段距离。他再次叹了口气，握住铅笔的指节泛红，关节处冻出了深沉而刺眼的红痕。维吉尔收起地图，折成方块放进口袋。他弯曲膝盖蹲下，收紧裤脚缩口的抽绳。显然以但丁为标准购入的装备对他而言还是过大，风吹过时摆动的裤腿如同宽大的袖摆。

他打了个喷嚏，钻进驾驶座，锁门。温热的手掌连带毛茸茸的胳膊腻了过来，他被但丁整个塞进怀里，不得不拉下冲锋衣的拉链，以防水珠弄湿了但丁单薄的内衬。当拉链完全断开之时，但丁鼓起而柔软的胸脯抵住了他的胸膛。他的脸埋在维吉尔的颈窝，鼻息较掌心更加温热。但丁的两只小臂穿过毛衣与冲锋衣的夹缝，贴附于维吉尔的脊背。

“我睡一会。”他的话语像一团黏糊糊的蜂蜜，“别把车开跑了。”

“别说胡话。”维吉尔辩驳，“你才是那个总是乱来的家伙。”

他打开电台，播音员先是播报了几条歪歪扭扭的路况信息，然后像是意识到自己的个人评论有点多，转为音乐频道。但丁贴上来吻他的嘴唇，草莓汽水的气泡夹在他们的唇齿之间，随着舌尖扫过上齿，像是新生。他的腹部掠过换挡杆，带有柔软脂肪的肌肉被挤压出凹陷。维吉尔眯起双眼，半扭着上身享受这个吻。清晨的加油站除却他们再无多余人，有体量娇小的鸟类落在挡风玻璃之前，黑豆般的双眼盛满了他们的交缠情欲。

“Hello lover”他们听见音乐在放。

“With your safety eyes，and your heart cease fire”

但丁脱下了他的冲锋衣，隔着略显破旧的毛衣他也能感到维吉尔的体温升高。风刮来之前他回忆起上一次与维吉尔接吻是在两天前，在他们出发之前。他们从阁楼翻出一份虫蛀过的地图后，但丁决定要去旅行，维吉尔没有拒绝，只是皱了皱眉头，又在发现自己没有待办事项后松开了。他们甚至没有给尼禄留个电话就锁上了家门，只在正对门口的长桌上留下一张看不太清的便签条。等他们到达奥斯陆城市之盒，在柔软的床榻上再次接吻，或许会想起有人在远方气得跳脚，或许不会。

就现在，但丁的吻停下了。他们还是凑得很近，但丁跟着歌词的脚步歌唱——Hello lover——感谢他的耳朵，他听见维吉尔在唱——Don't forget me。但丁笑了起来，维吉尔的歌声像是高效安眠药，他有些昏昏欲睡，被爱意冲昏了头脑。我以为你不喜欢这一类的。他倒回副驾驶，头仰在暗蓝色的靠枕上。维吉尔穿好外套，探出舌尖舔舐下唇，齿间张合，仍在哼唱。他踩下油门，转动方向盘，车载摄像头里的景象开始移动。维吉尔后知后觉地发现这歌词与他们的关系并不太贴切，然而但丁已经睡着了，争辩不需要产生，他也就心安理得地唱下去。

他们的车尾灯甩离加油站时正好过了十分钟。但丁负责在副驾驶睡觉，维吉尔负责掌握方向盘。他们的相处看起来很稳定，甚至平淡，以至于每当维吉尔念出那个亲密的单词时，睡梦中的但丁都会活动一番，哪怕幅度细微。车轮碾上马路，一粒石子被崩开，落入草地。这里的事物看起来都像顶着银白的帽子，平原连接山峰，一片混杂的绿色像是由低处流向高处的河流，河流之中有浅灰的岩石，以及高高扬起头颅的不知名植物。维吉尔抽出手扭动旋钮，电流裹挟着弦乐器的尾音消失在金属电线之中，取而代之的是更加活跃的另一首歌。

他感到有金橙色的光芒打在自己的右侧脸，是比空调暖气更为真实的热意，却未及身边人怀抱的温度。维吉尔告诉自己，这是自然，就是他们挤在旧沙发上，从电视里看到的自然。这是日出，阳光穿透灰蒙蒙，看似厚重的云层，跟随重力的指引落在地面，落在车顶，落在但丁均匀起伏的胸膛。真是奇怪，他觉得这一切放空极了，一定是时间将他消磨成这样——只知顺着道路前行，连太阳升起都能让他沉浸其中——又是但丁的手，搭上了他扶在操纵杆上的手。

“I wanted to be with you alone”

主持人将这首歌重播一次，原因是在快结束时机器出了故障，导致电台里传出的之后呲啦呲啦的杂音。但丁的恢复力很强，他睡眼迷蒙，脑子却挺清醒，目光锁定在专心驾驶的维吉尔身上。他低声询问能不能唱歌给他听，就像从前那样。维吉尔的嘴角往下撇了撇，倒不是急着拒绝，只是他不太记得他们的童年是否有如此桥段，但他还是那么做了，因为他在这条路上感到了从所未有的宁静，尤其是驶出山间，再一次遇见日光的时候。

“在圣诞节。”维吉尔听见但丁在说，“你骑车带我去商店买小麦粉和白砂糖，因为妈妈告诉我们必须一起出门，而你是哥哥，所以我坐在后面。”

“我一直在抱怨你骑车好慢，你说你甚至在流汗。这时候一辆很高，很大的货车从我们身边擦过，我们都闭嘴了。等那辆车走了之后，我不敢再抱怨，因为车头偏了一下。”

“我知道你也害怕。”

“等我们走出商店，抱着纸袋装的东西。我们听见店门口有人在唱这首歌，他们围成一个圈，笑得很开心。”

“我说：‘维吉尔，给我唱歌吧。’你妥协了，因为那天是圣诞节。”

“回家的路上你一直在唱。”他打了个喷嚏，“后来我才知道那天你被货车卷起的石头擦破了脚踝。”

“从那时候开始。”但丁放下车顶的挡板遮住眼前的日光，“我——”

**Author's Note:**

> *两首歌分别是：Hello Lover——Epires
> 
> Head Over Heels——Tears For Fears
> 
> 在坐夜车的时候窗外两边突然有雾，感觉又奇妙又有点沉下来 ，之前也看过去挪威旅游的公路旅行，就想试试手。


End file.
